Gone
by ReadWriteandDraw
Summary: Team 7 is on a mission to find him and bring him home. They're in the snake sanin's lair to find him. Team seven separates to cover more ground. But who will find him first? And what will happen when they do? What else is in this place? Contains strong language and maybe more mature content in future chapters


**Amoral**: 1. outside scope of morality_, not concerned with or amenable to moral judgments_. 2. Without moral standards, _not caring about good behavior or morals_.

Warning: This fic contains strong language. Read at your own risk.

Running stomps pierced through the silence of the empty corridors of Orochimaru's hideout. Her pants echoed through the underground refuge. She was losing speed; she had been searching for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't recall how long ago she parted ways with her squad members. Had it been 20 minutes ago? An hour? She couldn't tell, nor did she really care. All of her focus was on _him._ She was trying to sense _his_ chakra, but it was difficult to do that while sprinting and trying to keep her own chakra hidden. Not to mention that many different types of chakra seemed to leek through the walls, preventing her from finding _him._ She wondered if Naruto was having a hard time as well. She hoped not. If anyone had a chance at beating _him_, it was Naruto. In a sense, Sakura was scared to face _him _on her own. She knew that _he_ was powerful, that _he_ could kill her. Her only hope if she were to find _him_ would be to scream or punch down a wall or something; make a loud noise to alert the rest of her team. Wait for them to arrive. Wait for them to save the day. Wait for someone else to do the work. Watch. Do nothing. That's what she was good at.

She was walking now. She was trying to catch her breath. It was surprisingly difficult to do. She couldn't breathe. The air in her lungs refused to exit of body. She was now in a state of panic. She fell to ground gasping. She felt faint. She thought that she was going to pass out. Everything around her was turning black. Then, she thought she heard something. She looked up and saw a snake. It was green with gray and black spots. Its eyes were dark brown. She pulled herself out of the darkness and grasped upon the situation. She knew that if she were to pass out, she would be injured, poisoned, or worse, dead. She got up on her knees, concentrated her chakra to her hands and grabbed the snake killing it. She saw the light leave its eyes. It was disturbing, yet satisfying. She threw it against the wall. She took a moment to take in what acts and thoughts had been committed. She had acted on instinct: kill or be killed. It was simple, so simple, so why was she so confused? It wasn't like her to just simply kill a living thing without hesitation. It seemed like something an amoral person would do. Yes, she had killed in the past, but it were criminals, lowlifes, wanted ninjas, it was her duty, her mission. But did that make it right? Did it really justified for taking a life?

She got up on her feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She sensed a few chakra signatures: a faint one that belonged to Naruto. He was far, but she could still slightly sense him. The trail of his chakra was weak. He was moving further and further away. Another one appeared to always be present. It was the 'leaking' one from before. It was evil and chilling to the bone. It seemed to reek of venom and dismay. She figured it must've belonged to Orochimaru. He must have put his own chakra into the walls of his lair, for extra protection or whatever. She couldn't sense Sai's or Kakashi's chakra. They would have hidden theirs. There was one more chakra signature. It was faint, but not far like Naruto was. It was as if someone had used a bunched of chakra to perform a justu and some of the chakra was left at the site. This one was cold and full hatred and bloodlust. It was as if the user of this chakra sought to destroy everything in his/her path. A shiver ran threw her body. Nothing about that chakra was familiar. She had hoped that it would be. She wanted it to be _his._ She wanted to find _him._ She was also thankful that it didn't belong to _him._ She didn't want to see _him_ in that state. She wished that _he_ would still be 'innocent'.

She toke one last long breath and toke off running. She would find _him_, even if it was the last thing she did. She needed to find _him_. She needed to bring _him_ back home. She needed to lift the weight off of Naruto's shoulders. She needed _him_ to be a part of team seven again. She needed to see _him_. She needed to touch _him_. She needed to make sure that _he_ was healthy and happy. She needed one of his secret smiles, not his famous smirk, but one of his genuine smiles that he rarely shared with the world. She needed to hear _his_ voice. She needed _him_. It had been too long. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed _him_ **now**,this very moment. She began running faster. She was running faster and faster, to the point where she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She made a left, than a right, than another right, she came to make a left and hit something solid. She fell to the ground and so did the 'something'. She hit her head on her way down.

"Ouch, that hurt." grunted Sakura.

"Sakura?"

She whipped her head around and stared upon the beautiful creature laying before her. The 'something' that she hit was _him_. Above all people or things that she could have run into, she ran into Sasuke Uchiha. His voice, oh how she had missed it. The words seem to wrap around her like a warm blanket. It took her a moment to react to his greeting/question.

They stood to face each other.

"Uchiha-san." It was a statement, emotionless.

"_Uchiha-san?_" Where was 'Sasuke'? Where was the '-kun'?

"…" She stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He demanded.

"I have no obligation to answer you." She herself didn't understand why she was being so cold.

"Why are you here?" He demanded with more weight. His blood was beginning to boil. His poker face was coming in hand once again.

"I still don't have any obligation to answer you." She was keeping her ground. She refused to back down. She was going to win.

He toke step closer. His blood continued to boil. His anger was faintly noticeable. Only those who knew him extremely well would notice it. Sakura was, of course, one of these lucky few. She wanted to see how much control he had. So she didn't hesitate when she said:

"I will not give out any form of information to a betraying cold hearted criminal."

Sasuke saw red.

A second later, Sakura found herself pushed up against a cold hard wall. Sasuke's body was firmly pushed up against her. His forearm was pressed to her throat. She was stuck, trapped.

She looked away from him knowing that he could activate his sharingan at any moment. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She didn't like the feeling of being restrained. She squirmed and tried to push him away. Her efforts were useless.

"Stop it; such acts will not help you."

She frowned at him. How dare he imply that she is weak. Who is he to undermine her? He doesn't know the training that she had to undergo. He doesn't know just how much she has learned. He, of all people, doesn't have the right the underestimate her.

"Let me go, you jerk!"

She pumped a large amount of chakra to her fists and aimed for his face. The next actions took only seconds. Her wrist was caught an inch from his face. He pulled her arm to the ground, causing her to fall to her knees. He, then, did a no-hands cartwheel over her, to get behind her and twisted her arm from behind. He then bent his head forward, directing his mouth to her ear.

"What did I say?" asked Sasuke in a scornful manner.

Sakura threw her head back, knocking Sasuke in the face. He wasn't expecting her to do that. He thought that she might shiver or go weak in the knees or something girly.

Sasuke felt something run down his face. He raised his hand to touch his forehead. There was blood, but it wasn't his. He raised his gaze towards Sakura. He didn't notice that she was lying on her stomach passed out. How…? The head-butt wasn't that hard, so why…?

A familiar beeping sound resonated in her ears. It reminded her of Konoha. She heard this sound on a daily basis at work. She spent way too much time in that damn hospital. She loved being a Medic, but she had a hard time dealing with the fact that she couldn't save all her patients.

Sakura open her eyes thinking that she would wake up in Konoha. She was partially surprised to see dark gray instead of bright white walls.

-"So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up."

Sakura shot right up, but felt a pressure on her wrists and ankles. 'Ok, I'm tied to a bed in some strange medical room with Kabuto. Don't freak out. Calm down. Breathe. Act cool.'

-"What the fuck?"

'So much for acting cool.'

-"You seem to have dirtied your mouth since the last time we meet."

-"Why did you fucktards tie me up?" Sakura asked as she raised her wrist showing the restraints. She could feel that they were eating up her chakra.

-"Well, we didn't want our little cherry blossom to just run off, now do we?" Answered Kabuto.

She shivered in disgust at the nickname that he used. Silence fell upon them. Sakura was thinking. She was trying to find a way out of this mess. She was also trying to remember how she even got into this mess. Running… the snake… Sasuke… Then it hit her. She remembered head budding Sasuke then seeing black.

Speak of the devil.

-"What's the update?"

-"As you can you can see, she is fully conscience. She suffered from a concussion. She-"

- "A concussion from a simple head bud? Are you kidding me? I've been through much worst, without getting a-" Interrupted Sakura.

-"First of all, I wasn't talking to you. Second of all, if you had let me finished, you would have known that the concussion wasn't caused by your bud heading incident. You must have hit your head before you hit Sasuke. Do you remember?" Interrupted Kabuto

Mini-flashback:

_' She made a left, than a right, than another right, she came to make a left and hit something solid. She fell to the ground and so did the 'something'. She hit her head on her way down. _

_"Ouch, that hurt." grunted Sakura._

_"Sakura?" '_

End of mini-flashback

-"Ehh…-"

-"Thank you for the update Kabuto, you may leave."

-"I 'may leave'? Are we trying to impress your little girlfriend?" mocked Kabuto in a sarcastic manner. Sasuke turned around to look at him and glared with blood red eyes.

-"Fine. Get out." Demanded Sasuke. Kabuto exited the room without a sound, but not without giving Sakura an evil smirk. She looked at him like he was crazy, which he was, but let's not get into that right now.

She momentarily turned her attention to Sasuke. He was staring at her with his poker face plastered on his face again. She raised an eyebrow at him.

-"Why don't you just take a picture it lasts longer."

-"What's with you?"

-"What do you mean?"

-" Where's the helpless fangirl that I used to know?"

-"She no longer exists"

It was his turn to raise his eye brow. It was weird. The last time he saw her she was confessing her undying love for him. The old Sakura couldn't just disappear like that.

-"I'm not going back." Stated Sasuke. He gave her look that told her that he was serious. He didn't have a future in Konoha. He needed to finish his goal. _He_ was still out there somewhere.

-"…"

She was looking at her hands. She was fiddling her hands together. Maybe she was nervous being around him. Or was it because she feared to hear that statement from him? She looked up at him. Jade eyes searched his face for some kind of hint of a lie. Her eyes held so much emotion. They held mostly anger and sadness, but there was also a touch of confusion, determination and disappointment. That was always her weakness as a ninja. She was never able to hide her emotions. It was either her tears or body language that gave her away. However, this time it was her eyes. She was weak. She had always been weak. That was one thing that hadn't change and that would never change. If that hadn't change who knows what else hadn't. Her hair style was the same; her eyes still carried the same sadness as the day he left. She still wore the same colors. She was still Sakura. So what was all this nonsense about the old Sakura no longer existing? When she clearly remained.

-"…hry…" muttered Sakura. She wasn't able to form a sentence, or a word for that matter. She felt as if she had something stuck in her throat and it prevented her from speaking.

-"Excuse me?" asked Sasuke. Sakura cleared her throat. She didn't want her voice to make her sound frail. She knew that what she wanted to say would make her sound pathetic.

-"Why…? Why did you choose revenge over us? Is killing Itachi important enough for you to lose everything, **again**? Do you really want to lower yourself to his level? By killing him you'll be just like him: a cold-blooded killer. You say that you loath him, yet your actions show that you're just like Itachi. To make matters worse, you'll have even less after you kill him. You'll be filled with emptiness and have no one there when you break down. You'll be broken, alone and worthless. Do you really want that?"

Sasuke's sharigan was activated. How dare she compare him to Itachi?! What does she know about him? Who is she to interfere with his plans? She still has everything! She has a family and friends! She didn't lose her whole world in one night! Who is she to judge him?!

-"You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know what it's like to lose everything by someone dear to you! You-"retorted Sasuke loudly.

-"BUT I DO!" yelled back Sakura.

Sasuke arched his brow.

-"I… I lost you…" Sakura averted his eyes by looking back at her fiddling hands.

-"When you left, so did Naruto. He and Jiraiya left for two years without any contact with anyone from Konoha. I changed. I was studying under Tsunade. I may have had friends and family surrounding me, but it was as good as being alone. There was a constant feeling of sorrow that hung around me everywhere I went. It didn't matter if I was with the girls or on a mission, I still didn't feel like myself…"

She didn't understand why she was letting her walls down. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, but that always happened when she was with Sasuke. He always made her emotional.

-"You think that can compare to what I lived through? You think that losing one person is-" Sasuke stop himself. She looked up at him. His sharigan deactivated. He sighed. "You're obviously too naïve to understand what true pain is. I'm not going to waste my time and energy explaining it to you. I have much more important things to do." Sasuke turn around and started walking to the door when Sakura said:

-"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it isn't real."

Sasuke turned his head around and shot Sakura a glare. Jade met Onyx. She glared right back at him.

-"Hn." Muttered Sasuke as he left the room. It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

Hey guys thanks for reading! I'm new at this so I'm going to need your support and feedback to know if this story is worth continuing or not. I will take criticism, because how else do we learn, right? If you have any suggestions for the story line don't be shy, I love hearing other people's opinion and ideas on these sort of things :)

BTW this story might contain a lot more adult themes later on. Maybe a few limes or lemons, I don't know! It will depend on what you guys want :)


End file.
